


Family/Weapons

by _FairGame_ (CharlieRhees)



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/_FairGame_
Summary: Qrow has been avoiding everyone for days and Clover doesn't know why or what to do.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Family/Weapons

Qrow was distancing himself from everyone and no one fully knew why. 

“Do you think it’s because of what happened at the tundra?” Yang asked, looking around the room at the rest of team RWBY, team JNPR (Penny had joined their team), Oscar and Clover. 

Clover sighed as he looked away. He knew what he had done on the tundra and he didn’t like it being brought back up. 

“Maybe,” Ruby agreed. “Clover nearly died and you saw how that affected Qrow while he was in the hospital.” 

The room fell silent and when Clover looked back up, everyone was looking right at him.

“Are you okay? You look pale,” Nora asked, 

“I just don’t like thinking about that day is all,” Clover explained. “How are we going to bring this up with Qrow if he keeps running away.” 

“We’re going to trap him in a room with you,” Weiss spoke, looking straight at Clover. 

“Because if it is because of that day, he needs to hear it from you,” Blake added. 

And that was how Clover found himself in a locked room with a very nervous looking Qrow. 

“Qrow, we need to talk,” Clover insisted, patting the space next to him on the couch. 

“And why do we need to do that?” Qrow asked, not moving from his place by the door. 

“Because you’ve been avoiding everyone,” Clover explained. “I want to know why you’ve been doing that.” 

“I haven’t been avoiding you, any of you,” Qrow grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh my god, Qrow!” Clover groaned as he threw his arms in the air. “You did not just blatantly lie to me. We’re worried about you,”

Qrow sighed as he dropped his arms to his side. A few seconds later he was walking towards the couch. He sat down next to Clover and Clover’s face relaxed. 

“So why have you been ignoring us?” Clover asked, eyes full of worry. 

“It’s….” Qrow scratched the back of his neck as he looked down at the floor. “I don’t want any of you to be used as a weapon against me, I don’t want any of you to get hurt.”

The _again_ was unspoken but they both heard it. 

Clover sighed and Qrow looked up at him. 

“This is something you need to discuss with us, not bear with it by yourself,” Clover began to explain. “We….I was worried it was because of what I did.” 

“Why would you think that?!” Qrow asked, genuinely confused by his words. “You didn’t do anything.”

“At the tundra,” Clover was the one to look away then. “I betrayed you, I didn’t trust you, I fought you!”

“I don’t blame you for that,” before Clover could shoot a retort back, Qrow was talking again. “I was just scared of someone else using you as a weapon against me and you getting hurt because of it again.” 

“Then we need to have better communication, not less communication,” Clover reasoned. “Please talk to us.”

Qrow Looked deep in thought before he was sending Clover a soft smile. 

“Fine, I’ll talk to you all more, but it’s not always going to be easy for me,” Clover chuckled and smiled. 

“I know, you trying is all I could ask for,” Qrow reached over and took Clover’s hand in his as they smiled at each other. They were going to be okay. 


End file.
